


Through the Smoke

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Kimono, Kissing, M/M, Open Marriage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke is passing his night away with drink, when an interesting proposal comes his way from a sly wolf of a man.





	Through the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).

"What do ya want, Saitou?" Sano whispered, sipping his ochoko of sake. He barely bothered to cast a glance to Saitou as he sat down; he knew the wiry bastard had been watching him the whole night, sitting in the corner, dark kimono blending in easily with the walls, though the glow of his cigarette was constant in the dim light of the tavern. 

“My my, aren’t we in a mood, Ahou…” Saitou teased and Sanosuke just huffed, throwing his head back to finish off the ochoko. “Ne, that will go straight to your head, and what fun would that be for the night?” 

Sano’s hand stilled picking up the nearly empty sake tokkuri, quirking a brow at Saitou. What a wolf of a man, that golden glint in his narrow eyes, those thin lips hiding his sharp teeth and biting tongue. “Fun?” What did Saitou even consider to be fun? 

Sanosuke decided he didn’t want to think too hard on that, knowing Saitou’s penchant for cruelty. 

A flash of tongue as Saitou licked at his lips and Sanosuke swallowed hard, throat dry, stomach tense. “Ah…” Saitou picked up the tokkuri swirling it around as he held his kimono sleeve out and then poured out the last of the sake into Sanosuke’s ochoko. “It’s no good to pour your own drink, ne?” 

There was laughter, loud and raucous from behind and Sanosuke couldn’t tear his gaze away from Saitou, his lips dry and he couldn’t move. Was Saitou going to devour him? Why was he even here...? 

Sanosuke took the ochoko in hand, not sure if he even wanted to drink it, the way Saitou was looking at him, elbow on the wooden counter, chin resting in his hand, those golden eyes glinting in the flickering lamp light. 

To refuse, however, would have been an insult to Saitou's pride and so Sanosuke forced his shaky fingers to pick up the ochoko, finishing off the last of his sake. 

"There now..." Saitou licked his lips again, making a slow show of it, the sleeve of his kimono falling back to reveal more of his wrist and arm and that had Sanosuke swallowing in anticipation. "I've a room rented for the night..." Saitou whispered out. 

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. He knew what that meant, but wait, wasn't Saitou...? "Hey," Sanosuke said with narrowed eyes. "Aren't ya married? Kenshin said y'mentioned havin' a wife." 

Saitou smiled and nodded, his sharp teeth showing and that had heat breaking out all over Sanosuke's skin, running down the back of his neck, prickling and setting him on edge even further. "I do. Her name is Tokio. She's a very fine woman, and I adore her quite dearly." 

"Oh?" Sanosuke rolled his eyes. Of course Saitou had to have one vice, one terrible attribute, and it had to be this, of all things. "Find some other guy to lay. I'm not into helping men cheat on their wives." 

"Ah," Saitou said, sitting up straighter as he smiled, a real smile, not that fake one he wore to placate people. "So, you are interested in men then, ne?" 

Sanosuke frowned, about to order another tokkuri of sake, or maybe he would just leave and head home, his mood souring. "I enjoy men. I enjoy women." 

Saitou nodded his eyes closed and upturned. "It would appear we have something in common then, Ahou." 

Sano just rolled his eyes and huffed. What a bastard, smug and confident and... And why was he letting himself think about that room Saitou mentioned... Damn his cock for leaping at the idea, and damn his eyes for even finding Saitou attractive. 

"So, Saitou Hajime, the man who knows how to wield his conviction... Wants to cheat on his wife, ne?" If Saitou wasn't going to leave him be, then why not tease back? 

"Ah, you misunderstand!” Saitou smiled, a quirk to his lips that had Sanosuke’s heart skipping. “Tokio knows I have an interest in men, and never has she begrudged me for seeking out a man. Discreetly." 

Sano rolled his eyes. "Then why are ya buggin' me for this? Ain't exactly a discreet guy," Sano said, motioning to himself. 

"Ne, you yourself have conviction that I like... And, I must say, that you wouldn't sleep with a man seeking to cheat on his wife is..." Saitou trailed off with a groan, turning his head away, his long neck bared. "I do like that, Sanosuke-san..." 

Saitou had never used his name before and Sano was swallowing hard, standing up from the wooden barstool and ignoring how it creaked. He let out a shaky breath, his knees threatening to give out on him. Saitou was so close, smelling of wool and earth and Sano leaned in to kiss him. He didn't even realize what he was doing, a hand coming up to grasp the collar of Saitou's kimono lightly, keeping him there for just a moment, just a simple press of their lips. Sano pulled back, wanting more, his loins aching, heart racing. 

"How far is this room of yours that y're rentin'?" 

A wicked glint from Saitou's eyes as he stood, taking out a small coin purse from his sleeve and laying down more than enough to pay off Sano's tab. "Not so far, think you can make it?" 

~ ~ ~ 

The inn was small and old, but it was nice. An older woman showed them to a room. She seemed quite familiar with Saitou, teasing him under her breath and Sanosuke didn't pay too much attention to it, hands shoved in his pockets. 

It felt like all of the alcohol had instantly evaporated from inside him and he was left with a cold wave of sobriety. Saitou was… 

Saitou was not like other men. 

Sanosuke smiled to himself, stepping into the room, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath the well-worn tatami. Saitou was not like _any _other man. 

A futon was laid out and Sano's lips were still tingling from the kiss in the tavern. A nervous shudder ran through him. 

Saitou was behind him, close and radiating heat. Sanosuke's hands were clenched at his sides, his fist aching and he had to ease off before he reinjured his hand some more and drew Megumi's ire. Again. 

"Sanosuke-san..." Saitou was closer now, his breath hot on Sano's neck and he turned his head slowly to look into golden eyes. "If you wish not to—” 

"Shut up, _Ahou_," Sano spun around, grabbing Saitou by the collars hard this time, pulling him in for a kiss. It was rough and Saitou gasped, opening his mouth and Sanosuke took his chance, slipping his tongue in. 

Sanosuke dominated the kiss and Saitou seemed to let him, his hands resting on Sano's upper arms, but he made no move to throw Sanosuke off. Their tongues slid against one another's over and over, hard, Sanosuke moving quicker, being more insistent. They broke apart, panting, Saitou's lips glinting and swollen, and Sano had no doubt his were the same. 

He was smiling and Saitou's cheeks were flushed just a touch. "Will you lay, or shall I?" 

Sanosuke's stomach did a flip at that, a choice he hadn't considered, and he'd already got himself all riled up so... 

He shrugged his white gi off, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled pile as Saitou rolled his eyes and shook his head, but the smile was never gone from his lips, amused. "I came here, intendin' to spread my legs for ya, Saitou..." 

"So crass," Saitou said with a chuckle, bringing his hand up to hold Sano by the chin gently. "But no need to be so hasty, ne?" 

"Yeah?" Sano leaned into the touch, feeling the calluses on Saitou's hand, the sword marks and scars, thick and rough. He let out a groan, letting his eyes fall shut as Saitou came closer to him and they were kissing again. It was slow and gentle this time, Saitou's strong fingers moving up his face, running through his hair and when they parted this time, Sanosuke was left feeling dizzy and dreamy. 

Saitou was smiling and Sanosuke shuddered. One of those big, strong hands held him just behind the ear while the other moved down his body and Sanosuke tipped his head back, just taking in all of the sensations. He gasped softly as Saitou palmed at his cock, groaning and letting his hips press closer to Saitou. 

"Ah... I am glad, Sanosuke-san..." Saitou whispered, letting his hand fall away, snatching up Sano's wrist, guiding it to the front of his kimono. "I am quite hard myself..." 

Sanosuke took in a shaky breath, letting his hand flatten out as he palmed as Saitou's cock through the kimono, tempted to part the silk panels and touch him more intimately. He was big and Sanosuke's breath hitched, touching more, grabbing him and watching Saitou closely, the way his golden eyes fluttered shut, his mouth parting slightly. 

He felt smug, smiling as he licked at his bottom lip . "Like that, huh?" Sano whispered, giving another good squeeze before he turned away, leaving Saitou to gasp in frustration at the loss of Sano's touch. Sanosuke looked over his shoulder, pulling on the himo of his nobakama, undoing all of the ties and letting them fall to the floor before he kicked them away. The sarashi were next and he cared not if his body wrappings were a tangled mess come morning. He was down to his fundoshi and he let Saitou have a good eyeful of his arse before he went over to the futon and laid down on his side. "Maybe y'ought to undress for me? I'd like that." 

"Oh..." Saitou whispered out, his eyes sharp and bright again and Sanosuke's cock twitched and ached. "I think I can oblige..." 

Saitou's fingers moved deftly, crisp against his kimono as he loosened his obi, pulling the long strip of fabric free, wrapped 3 times around his thin hips. Himo were tugged on next and Sanosuke let his hand wander down his body, drifting over a nipple before he grabbed his cock and smiled. 

Saitou looked so confident, pulling at his clothing, letting everything flutter to the floor in a neat little pile, his kimono cascading off his shoulder to pool at his feet. 

"Ne, Saitou..." Sanosuke groaned, gripping his cock hard, tempted to pull off his fundoshi, but he restrained himself. Just watching and waiting, anxiously, anxiously awaiting Saitou. 

The bright blue juban fluttered down next and Saitou was left standing in his fundoshi, strong thighs scarred, twin angry, red scars across the tops and Sanosuke swallowed hard. That had been a terrible day, brutal, hellish, when they walked into Shishio's lair and Sano still felt a pang of loss, thinking that Saitou had perished in fire that day. 

Though, certainly, Saitou did not leave that place without his share of pain, the scars from blind Usui on his thighs, healing burns dotting and twisting over Saitou's torso, a deep wound in his shoulder still healing. 

Sano felt unsteady, nervous and he just wanted Saitou laying next to him, so he could touch and kiss and… 

Saitou ran his fingers from his thigh, grasping his cock through his fundoshi before he turned away and Sano pouted. "Ne... Oil is needed, Sanosuke-san..." 

And Sano huffed, palming himself a little more impatiently as Saitou went over to the far side of the room where a table was, and what looked like a covered tea mug on a small tray was waiting. Saitou came back over with it before he got down on his knees, placing the oil neatly on the tatami, within reach of the futon. 

"How do you wish me to have you? On your back, your knees? Your side?" Saitou’s gaze bore into him. 

Sano's breath caught in his chest and he felt his cheeks flushing hot. "I..." He swallowed hard and Saitou was just sitting there in seiza, his cock straining against his fundoshi and Sano was nearly at a whimper. 

"Ne, worry not..." Saitou whispered, slipping from seiza and laying down on his side next to Sanosuke, propping his head up on one arm. A wolf was grinning at Sano, a wolf dressed up like a man and Sano had to steady and ready himself to be devoured. 

They were kissing, close, Saitou's hand wandering down Sano's side, pulling his thigh up over Saitou's hip and Sano groaned as his legs were parted, letting Saitou have control of the kiss as he was slowly pushed onto his back. 

Shadows danced on the ceiling and Sano felt shaky as the kiss broke. He fisted the futon, Saitou's mouth nipping down his jaw, sucking bruises into his neck and collar bone and Sano thought he would be fine to wear marks of this night, proof that Saitou had lain with him. 

His stomach clenched, throbbing in pleasure as Saitou caressed one nipple gently, his mouth anything but kind. Sano gasped and arched his back, his legs parting on their own and Saitou settled nicely between them, their cocks pressed against one another. 

Sano had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out as Saitou moved to his other nipple, sucking and lapping, leaving him gasping and raw before he pulled himself up, grinning down at Sano with those wolfish eyes, those wolfish teeth. "B-bastard..." 

"Ne, I just know what a man likes, and if you are anything like me... Then you enjoy being touched _here_," Saitou said, rubbing his thumb in steady circles over Sano's abused nipple. 

"I do like it, but you're still a bastard," Sano said with a hiss, drawing his knees up all the same and Saitou just chuckled, drifting back down his body, kissing and nipping and Sanosuke let him, let the wolf explore him, almost unsure if he would even care if he were devoured. Though, he supposed that one could never meet with Saitou and come away with himself, entirely... Saitou was just like that. 

A coolness settled over Sano’s chest and Saitou was sitting up, looking over him, tongue absent mindedly licking at his bottom lip. "Ne, you're a beauty to behold, Sanosuke-san..." Sano just smiled, he let Saitou caress his cheek again and that big strong hand drifted to Sano's shoulder, a wound that was still healing there, though it was not so angry red as it had been, just a soft pink now as the last of his flesh healed over. Saitou almost looked like he regretted leaving that mark, a mark that went straight through Sano, in more ways that one. 

Sanosuke had never felt so wholly outmatched in his life, not even against Kenshin… 

Saitou was just a different sort of man. A man that knew who he was and what he wanted from life, and right now, Saitou wanted him... 

He groaned, stretching his neck back as he arched and opened himself up to Saitou's touch. Fingers tugged at his fundoshi and Sano lifted his hips letting Saitou pull the fabric free. Sano pushed himself up on his elbow to do the same to Saitou, but he was met with a bared cock instead. 

When had Saitou removed his fundoshi? 

Didn't matter, Sano was swallowing hard, the head of Saitou's cock dark, the foreskin pulled bac. His mouth was watering, and Sanosuke wanted to lower himself, to take that cock into his mouth, but he was pushed back down, gently, a hand in the centre of his chest. 

"Let's not worry about such things now, ne?" Saitou whispered, reaching for the oil and pulling it close to him as he sat on his haunches. "You're already leaking and aching for my touch..." 

Sano groaned; it was true, he was and he settled himself onto the futon, air caught in his lungs as he waited, listening to Saitou pull the lid from the oil to slick his fingers. He flinched, just slightly, as Saitou's fingers rubbed against his hole, but he relaxed into the touch soon after, grinning and biting at his lip as he fought the urge to grind against Saitou's hand. It'd been a long time since he's done this, and when the first finger slipped in, he hissed, drawing legs up giving Saitou better access. 

One finger was quickly not enough, and Sano groaned when a second was added, moving slick inside of him and he was grinning. "S-Saitou..." His hand ached as he gripped the futon, but he didn't care as he was stretched open. A third finger slipped in and he sighed softly, enjoying the stretch and burn, letting Saitou's fingers work him over, work him open, spreading and teasing over that spot that always made him howl with pleasure. But ah, Saitou was skilled and he knew to only tease, not to direct too much pressure on that spot, or it would be over very quickly, and truthfully, Sano desperately wanted more inside of him, girth stretching him open, filling him up and— 

The fingers pulled out of him and Sano whimpered and whined. "Come now... Don't you wish for more? Your hole seemed as if it wanted to devour my whole hand..." Saitou said with a grin, sharp teeth flashing for just a second. 

"H-hurry up then!" No one ever said Sanosuke was a patient man, after all. 

"Ne... So crass, so impudent..." Saitou whispered but Sano could see him slicking up his cock and Sano watched, the skin rolling over the head, pulling back down, over and over again and he was desperate to taste again, but he kept himself on his back, only pulling his knees up to his chest in invitation. 

The blunt head pushed against his hole and he groaned, biting down on his lip as he waited, holding onto his breath until he felt himself breached. Saitou was steady, pushing in slowly and Sano was arching as he let out a long exhale, crying out softly as he was filled. His cock was in hand, jerking himself just enough to distract as he stretched wide open, taking all of Saitou. 

Sano was quivering as Saitou rested flush against him, holding still, holding himself up on lean, strong arms and Sano had to force an eye open to see his face. Hair had fallen in Saitou’s face, more than usual, and he looked mussed and disheveled. 

His fingers were trembling as he reached up, pulling Saitou down for an open mouthed kiss, groaning and bucking against Saitou when the burn had ebbed off. "Y'can move now," Sano gasped out against Saitou's lips, and when Saitou did no such thing, he whined, bucking and grinding up against Saitou until the bastard could resist no longer. 

"Such impatience... But then, I feel my own control slipping now..." Saitou groaned, dark hair falling over his eyes as he hung his head, moving his hips slowly out, far too slowly before pushing back in. 

Sano thought he might go mad with pleasure at this pace, digging his blunt nails into Saitou's shoulders, keeping him close, holding on as Saitou built up a rhythm, slow withdraw, fast thrust, slow, fast, slow, fast… 

A pool of warmth grew low in Sano's gut, and he felt his toes curling, his hips going numb. 

It was all so good, so much and Sano was gasping, bringing his legs up to wrap around Saitou's hips, ankles hooked. He used his leverage to force Saitou in faster, to keep him deep inside while Sano ground himself up, feeling all of that thick, hard length within himself. He bit his lip, everything drawing to a tight knot, and then Saitou showed him his _true_ strength, drawing himself out and snapping his hips in hard against Sano. 

He gasped, his eyes flying open and then fluttering shut as he was rutted hard, the thick head of that cock hitting him just so, driving him to pleasure. Sano was keening, crying out and he didn't give a damn if other people could hear him as he panted in pleasure. "S-Saitou, c'mon, h-harder!" 

"O-oh?" Saitou was panting and Sano had his head turned to the side and he looked up at him with one eye. The bastard was smirking, even as his cheeks were flushed bright red in the dim glow of the lantern light. "Are you sure you can take more of me?" 

"B-bastard!" Saitou chuckled and then he slammed his hands down on either side of Sano's head, pinning him, supporting himself as he thrust, hard, hard, hard. 

It was brutal and Sano was gasping loud and hard, curling in on himself until he could no longer stave it off anymore. He dug his nails into Saitou's back, pulling him down hard. It was all bucking and uneven and Sano didn't care, using Saitou's body for friction against his cock. A hand managed to get between them, it was Saitou's, grabbing him and jerking him hard. Harsh panting was in Sano's ear and it wasn't just his own breathing, it was Saitou on the verge and Sano turned to kiss him for just a moment before he had to pull away and cry out. 

His eyes were wide open, the tight coil breaking loose and he felt himself falling apart as a hard wave of pleasure crashed through him. Saitou was cursing softly in his ear, thrusting even faster, erratic and Sano whimpered as he took him, still thrashing with pleasure when he felt Saitou's hips stutter. Fingers dug hard into Sano's scalp, Saitou holding onto him, their foreheads pressed together as those hips pulled out nearly all the way and then Saitou's cock was fully in him and hotness gushed deep inside Sano. 

Saitou's cry was a heavy exhale, a sharp hiss in Sano's ears and it caused him to shudder even as he was boneless. They panted, Saitou's fingers combing through Sano's hair, sticky and stuck to one another until Saitou slid off of him with a groan that Sano echoed as he felt Saitou's softening cock pulling free. 

His hole twitched and he felt empty, seed leaking out. He wanted Saitou back inside of him, but as the futon cover was settled over him, he knew he had no such strength for a second round, and the tiredness on Saitou's face said much of the same. Though, Saitou looked so… 

Sano yawned. He didn't know, but he liked this look on Saitou, and he smiled as his eyes slid shut. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sano groaned, curled up on his side, his thighs aching, his arse throbbing. Sleep stuck heavy to his eyes and he rolled onto his stomach with a sigh, expecting to be alone and startled when his elbow collided against someone. 

"S-Saitou?" Sanosuke sure as hell hoped it was Saitou, forcing his eyes open. Golden eyes met his and he sighed with relief, Saitou smiling softly. "Wh-what time is it?" 

Saitou laughed, brushing his knuckles softly against Sanosuke's cheek. "Ne, we have a few more hours before sunrise, you can sleep, Sanosuke-san. No need to throw yourself from the warmth of my embrace just yet." 

Sano gave a soft laugh, settling back down, letting his lids grow heavy again as he yawned. "I'm a bit surprised that you're still here, actually..." 

"Ah well... I don't always spend the entire night with a man, but... For the right man, I do." 

Sano's heart skipped a beat and he turned, forcing his blurry eyes to focus on Saitou. He looked so... human and natural. Calm. He looked calm and relaxed. That pretense of biting wolf laid aside, his mask put away, even if it was just for a moment; Sanosuke couldn't help feeling just a little bit special. "The-the right man...?" Could he really allow himself to get his hopes up that this was more than just a one-time thing? 

"Mmm... Tokio encourages me to seek out men, when I need to... but she encourages me even more to find the right man, to spend time with as more than just..." Saitou waved his hand at the room. "For more than just a room in an old inn." 

Heat rose to Sano's cheeks, his throat feeling tight. If Saitou was teasing him, he was going to break his damn nose. "Do... do you have such a man in mind?" 

Saitou chuckled, low and breathy. "Only if he says yes. If he wishes for this night to stay as just that, a single night, then I shall respect such a wish, albeit, with a heavy heart..." 

"S-Saitou..." Sano pulled himself up onto his elbows, pushing himself closer to Saitou to pull him into a heated kiss, open mouthed with a hint of teeth grazing Saitou's bottom lip. "I say yes... I want more than just a single night..." 

"Sanosuke-san..." Saitou gasped out, his cheeks rosy. "Then let this night be the first of many to come."


End file.
